


Softie Bruce Wayne

by ascriptical



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen is basically Bruce's new kid, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Parent Bruce Wayne, Soft Bruce Wayne, Soft Parent Bruce Wayne, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascriptical/pseuds/ascriptical
Summary: Barry is hungry. Bruce has a new kid. Clark is pining.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 258





	Softie Bruce Wayne

Bruce is perched on his usual spot in front of the giant monitor. Eyes moving rapidly, reading the information he has gathered for the past few weeks as his hand never stopped typing in a plan he has formed in his head.

The rest of JL members are doing their own things within the room. Diana cleaning up her sword, Arthur chatting with victor, but Clark seemed to have his eyes fixed on the Dark Knight. It's not really a secret that Supes has a crush on Bats. But they decided not to mess with a private business of their leader, just for the sake of living. Not even one of them is brave enough to ask Bruce if they can be dismissed yet on not. Not after the covert mission goes awry which makes Bats grumpy.

With a blur of red, Barry appeared right at the center of the room. He glanced around the room. The only sound he could hear was the sound of Bruce typing on his keyboard, he couldn't even hear what Arthur and Victor were talking about since they were talking in a hushed tone.

"Um.. is it a bad timing to ask for more food?" The young man questioned to no one in particular, he was unsure on who to ask.

The typing sound stopped. Batman, sans his cowl, turned around in his seat. Eyes softened at the sight of Barry standing nervously.

Bruce stood up, cape swinging dramatically behind him as he approached the younger man.

Barry didn't expect Bruce to grab him by his upper arm oh so gently before nudging him to follow Bruce towards the staircase leading to the manor. With a gentle smile on his face.

"C'mon, I'll ask Alfred to make you some food."

Without a pause on his steps, Bruce glanced back at the rest of them. Smile turned upside down. Eyes hardened as if challenging rest to join them.

"You all are welcome to join us."

His tone is definitely much more intimidating than the tone he used at Barry. Clark stood up first, steps falling behind the two.

There's no way he'll miss having a dinner with Bruce, even if it's not only the two of them.


End file.
